


Call Me

by SeeleFairyWitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeleFairyWitch/pseuds/SeeleFairyWitch
Summary: Yao is in the mood but Ivan's on the other side of the world. What creative solution will he use to satisfy his needs? Rochu. One shot. Lemon. (Yes, Ivan is present in it)





	Call Me

 

Yao had to admit: he was horny. He was horny and lying on his bed thinking about Ivan just coming in and screwing him senseless. No, No, he wanted to bend Ivan over and screw him senseless. Yao huffed rolling onto his side- how he wanted Ivan. The Russian was in Germany though- giving some lame presentation at a trade meeting.

Yao grumbled to himself rolling to the other side. The door swung open and Yao perked up in the hope it was Ivan, naked and ready to take him.

Yao groaned: It was not.

"Wow, so happy to see you favourite sibling," Kaoru stated wandering in.

"It's not that, I thought you were Ivan," Yao sighed.

"It's been twelve hours since you've seen him, literally," Kaoru sat down on the bed.

"I know, I know, aru," Yao rolled onto his stomach. "I'm bored."

"I'm sure your boss can give you more paperwork to do," Kaoru fell back onto the bed.

"I don't want paperwork," Yao complained into the pillow. "Ugh!"

"Well, I just came to tell you I'm going out," Kaoru stood.

"Where? Can I come?"

"One a date with Emil and no," He left without another word. Yao side, his head falling back into the pillow. He wished Ivan would run home and they can do the sex.

Yao then instantly froze and smiled, he had a sneaky idea.

"How are you and Yao going?" Francis asked as they all sat at lunch. Ivan looked up from his meal unaware that he was involved in this conversation and smiled.

"We are doing well," Ivan nodded with a smile.

"Have you two screwed yet?" Alfred asked in his very non-chalant way.

"Of course," Ivan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Who wears the pants?" Francis teased.

"Yao," Ivan nodded seriously.

Ludwig actually smiled shaking his head.

"I'm serious, he bosses me around all the time," Ivan shook his head.

"Well, he was like that before you started dating, I think you should have some leverage now," Francis suggested. Ivan shrugged in reply then shook his head.

"One would think but no," Ivan chuckled.

"You must have a way to get what you want," Feliciano mused. It was nice that Ivan was so relaxed now he was dating Ivan. Ivan chewed his food slowly and thought.

"Now you mention it," Ivan smiled, "if I take my clothes off he will do what I want."

There was a bit of laughter.

"I would have never guessed Yao as the type," Arthur shook his head.

"What type?" Kiku asked.

"A perv," Arthur nodded. Ivan cracked up.

"No," Alfred shook his head. "No way he can be controlled by someone taking their clothes off."

"It's true," Ivan smiled. "I wanted him to do something for me, he didn't want to do it so I took off my shirt and he just groaned then got up and did it."

Alfred cracked up: "The best part is you didn't even have to drop your pants."

"I wasn't wearing pants," Ivan informed him.

"Aw... fuck," Alfred tried to look disgusted but couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly his phone rang, Alfred leaned to one side to see who it was.

"Speak of the devil," Alfred laughed.

"One moment," Ivan stood and walked out of the restaurant before answering his phone.

"Yao Yao, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes- well no- but…"

"Yao?" Ivan seemed confused. "Are you okay?"

"I just really missed you, aru," Yao admitted.

"I missed you to," Ivan smiled at how cute Yao was.

"Wish you were here," Yao mumbled.

"Same, I'll see you soon though, da?" Ivan grinned.

"Yeah, before that though, I- um…" Yao bit his lip with a grin.

"Yes Yao Yao?" Ivan leaned against the wall.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Yao's tone suddenly changed.

"Of course, I love hearing Yao Yao's secrets," Ivan replied.

"I'm really,  _really_  horny right now," Yao replied. Ivan's whole mind stopped.

"Yao?" Was all Ivan could get out.

"I am," Yao laughed. "So I… took all my clothes off-"

"Uhuh," Ivan's mind had shut down, only running on what Yao was saying. He slumped to the ground just in case he was getting a boner.

"Then I put the outfit you got me for your birthday-"

"Yes…" Ivan wanted to know more but he knew more would mean he would be turned on.

"and prepared myself, I want something your size in me though. I found the dildo you gave me for my birthday. I'm going to use it now," Yao smiled.

"Okay," Ivan nodded softly.

A soft moan and Ivan's eyes widened: he was actually using it.

"Oh Ivan!" Yao moaned. Ivan let out a deep breath. Ivan pulled the phone away for just a second to make sure it was his Yao calling him and then took a deep breath putting the phone to his ear.

Yao screamed and moaned making Ivan all hot and flustered. Ivan could see the others looking curiously at him. Alfred looked like he was about to come out. Ivan stood walking down the street, he held the phone away from himself until he made to the hotel then ran up the stairs with the phone to his ear.

"Ah, Ivan, faster!" Yao groaned.

"Yao, please, I'm supposed to be at a lunch," Ivan begged slamming into his room.

Yao groaned: "God Ivan, I wish this dildo was you! I wish you could pound into me over and over. I wish you'd be here to fuck me senseless right now."

Ivan took a deep breath rubbing his eyes.

"Are you back in your hotel yet?" Yao asked. A small whimper.

"I am," Ivan looked down at the huge tent in his pants.

"Good," Yao bit his lip. "take your shirt off."

"Yao, I-"

"Do it Ivan," Yao commanded. Ivan took a deep breath, he locked the door quickly. Ivan sat the phone down and pulled his shirt over his head. His scarf was thrown to one side, his singlet to the other, he picked up the phone again.

"Done, " Ivan sat in anticipation to what Yao would say next.

"Good boy," Yao chuckled, "Do you want to see me?

"Yes," Ivan replied nodding to eagerly.

"I'm sending you a request to video chat," Yao then hung up. Ivan thought for a minute then ran to open his computer. He quickly logged onto skype to see Yao was also on.

They had learnt to skype long ago but he never intended to use it for this.

He madly called Yao really hoping this wasn't a prank. Then the call was accepted- suddenly the image of Yao smiling at him came up. His hair looked a bit messy but he was still perfect to Ivan.

"Yao," Ivan smiled.

"Ivan," Yao replied. Then Ivan saw the maid uniform and let out a deep breath.

"You're actually wearing it," Ivan seemed shocked.

"I am, now don't peek," Suddenly the image was gone and all Ivan could do was patiently sit as his desk waiting for the image of Yao to come back. He heard the moving the laptop slowly then his phone rang. It was Alfred.

"Hello," Ivan sounded angrier than usual.

"Dude, what happened? Is Yao okay?" Alfred asked.

"Uh-" Ivan thought for a minute. "Emergency skype meeting over something in a contract, it was urgent. You can have my meal, I might be late back to the meeting."

"Uh- okay dude, I'll let the others know. Anything serious?"

"Uh, not life-threatening serious, just some trade problems…" Ivan heard the laptop stopped. "I have to go."

"Okay-" Ivan hung up before the American could continue. He threw his phone to one side.

Suddenly the image came back, it was Yao in a slutty maid dress, kneeling over a huge red dildo.

"Ivan," Yao smiled sitting down so the dildo that was conveniently stuck upwards onto his desk was showing.

Ivan leant forward taking a deep breath.

"I- uh-" Ivan's thinking was gone.

"I want you," Yao let his head tilt to one side. "Pants off."

Ivan did as he was told, ripping his pants off. He struggled with the socks then moved up the bed dragging the laptop with him.

"I want to be able to see it," Yao spoke up. Ivan sat the laptop on a small cushion so you could see his whole body in one shot.

Yao smiled at him: "If you were here, I'd start like this."

Yao leant down and Ivan's mind went into overdrive as Yao took the dildo in his mouth and began to suck.

Ivan couldn't stop himself, he grabbed his own dick and began to pump. He imagined Yao doing what he was doing to the dildo to the Russian.

Yao moved to one side licking up the sides. He then stopped, seeing Ivan was turned on enough to start touching himself.

"Then I'd do this," Yao grinned kneeling above the dildo. Ivan watched in absolute amazement as Yao pulled down a pair of lacy underwear, the dress so short that his dick peeked below the rim. Ivan began to drool then Yao pushed himself onto the dildo, making cute little noises of discomfort and wheezing.

"Ah," Yao went red, "Ivan you're so big!"

Ivan began to drool more, his hand moving back to his dick. Yao relaxed letting the whole dildo inside of him.

"Do you think it's all the way in?" Yao asked lifting up the dress. From this angle you could see the dildo firmly planted in his ass. Ivan looked in shocked and let out a shuddering breath.

Yao dropped the dress looking up at the camera in the cutest way: "Should I call you master?"

Ivan nodded quickly his mind saying: "Da!"

"Do you want me to move, master Ivan?" Yao asked. Ivan couldn't speak, just nod dumbly.

Yao smiled softly and began to move, he let out a groan and squeak.

"Master!" Yao screamed.

Ivan let out a breath wondering how he scored someone so perfect like Yao. He grabbed his dick once more and began to pump, he watched Yao so closely that soon enough Yao was bouncing on top of the dildo- he wanted to be inside of Yao so badly right now.

One side of him cursed Yao for putting him in this situation, the other half wanted to run to China and screw the smaller man into the desk he was currently on.

"Ugh, Yao," Ivan went red, he watched Yao so closely.

"Ivan!" Yao screamed. His hands travelled up the skirt and over his chest. "Master Please."

"Yao," Ivan moved his hand faster, trying to get that image of Yao burned into his skull.

"Please Master, don't taunt me, may I finish myself?" Yao asked looked desperately at Yao.

"You may," Ivan nodded pumping himself harder. Yao screamed reaching up to grab his dick. "Oh fuck yes," Ivan growled under his breath.

"Agh! Ivan!" Yao shook all over as he pumped his own dick. He moved on top of the dildo faster. "Master!"

"Ah, Yao," Ivan went red. He was so close. "Yao, I'm close."

"Me to," Yao gritted his teeth. He pushed himself down harder and screamed releasing cum all over the desk. "Ivan!"

Yao continued to move seeing Ivan wasn't done. Ivan pushed himself harder and came, all over the bed with low growl.

Yao leaned forward watching Ivan collapse onto the bed. Ivan always tried to keep his voice higher than it was to seem less threatening but his growl was low and dangerous.

Ivan took a deep breath looking up at Yao. As soon as he saw Yao's curious eyes he laughed.

"Fuck Yao," Ivan shook his head.

"Did you have fun Master?" Yao asked kicking his legs behind him.

"I did," Ivan nodded with a laugh. "What prompted this?"

"I wanted you," Yao explained.

"Did you have fun?" Ivan asked.

"Loads, aru," Yao laughed.

"Well I have to go back to a meeting now and explain what happened here," Ivan smiled softly. "I ran out of Lunch, with a tent in my pants thanks to you."

"I like to think I can make you cum on command," Yao shrugged.

Ivan shook his head with a laugh: "I love you."

"I love you to," Yao smiled.

"I love that dress to, you should wear it more often," Ivan grinned.

"I wanted to wear you but this was close enough," Yao rolled his eyes. "When are you coming home?"

"Ah, I have meetings until late this afternoon, and one early tomorrow, but Alfred is insisting we all have lunch so I had to book the later plane. I told my boss I'd come home first to do some work so probably a couple of days?"

"Well…" Yao didn't like that idea at all. "When you want to see your little maid bouncing on top of you master then you know where to find me."

"Hopefully in your bed, prepared and ready for me," Ivan smiled leaning on one hand.

Yao smiled with a glint of something sneaky in his eyes.

"I'll always be prepared for you to fuck me senseless but I've been real naughty, disturbing you in your meetings because I wanted you," Yao smiled.

"I'll have to punish you," Ivan agreed.

"You'll have to tie me to the bed and spank me," Yao smiled. One of the greatest moments for Ivan was when he found out Yao loves to be tied up and spanked.

"I may have to," Ivan nodded. Ivan was always more than happy to hit Yao's ass playfully, never to hard for his Yao Yao, but Yao would beg afterwards. Yao was never objected to Ivan playing with his ass in private.

"Well, to bad you won't be here for a couple of days, I'll have to punish myself," Yao looked innocently at the camera.

Ivan laughed, he knew what Yao was up to: "Well don't forget to call me before you do."

"Maybe," Yao shrugged. "Just let me know when you'll be here and I'll be waiting for you."

"Ready to be punished?" Ivan asked.

"Bare-assed, prepared and tied up. I'll be ready for you to pound into me over and over, I'll be happy to let you fuck me for hours. Just don't take too long," Yao smiled.

"I won't, love you,"

"Love you to." Yao smiled. "How are your stupid meetings going?"

Ivan chuckled: "Ah, not to bad, nothing has been solved as per usual. Surprisingly Arthur did not start a fight with Francis."

"Probably because he's getting laid now," Yao shrugged making Ivan laugh.

"It's Alfred though so," Ivan shrugged. "How good can it be?"

"You're right, he probably bought a dildo," Yao nodded and grinned. Ivan loved seeing that cheeky grin on Yao's face.

"They asked me who wore the pants in our relationship?" Ivan let his head tilt to one side. "I told them you."

Yao laughed shaking his head: "Well neither one of us are wearing the pants right now."

"You always know how to get my pants off," Ivan chuckled.

"Anything else interesting happen?"

"Uh, no, not really, it has been quite a boring meeting. Which means everyone will be talking about how I ran out half way through lunch," Ivan raised an eyebrow.

Yao grinned: "Important trade stuff, right?"

"Right," Ivan rolled his eyes. "I was so believable on that front. Francis will be able to smell  _this_  on me from a mile away."

Yao laughed: "Well you've got no one but yourself to blame, teasing me before you left. I had no other way out."

"I didn't think you'd call me and try to have phone sex half way through lunch when I sucked your neck in the kitchen."

"What do you mean try?" Yao scoffed rolling his eyes. "Also you got a hand down my pants."

"True," Ivan smiled. For a moment they only stared at eachother.

"It's a bit of a late lunch, don't you think? It's like 6 am here, what does that make it there?" Yao asked confused.

"3 in the afternoon," Ivan sighed. "Alfred ran the meeting late with his speech. I have another four hours when I go back."

"Alfred sucks," Yao rolled his eyes. "So late to have lunch, you should press charges."

Ivan laughed: "Of course, I will accept nothing less then jail time."

Yao grinned, his eyes glinting as he did so.

"I have to go now Yao Yao."

Yao groaned his head hitting the table: "I don't want you to go."

"I know, soon Yao Yao," Ivan smiled. "I'll come to see you as soon as I can, promise."

Yao gave him the cutest look he'd ever seen and sighed: "Fine, I love you."

"I love you to," Ivan smiled softly.

"Call me tonight?" Yao asked his head tilting.

"Do you promise to be wearing that?" Ivan countered.

Yao chuckled: "You'll have to call and find out."

Ivan shook his head and laughed: "I'll talk to you when I get home from my meeting. I love you."

"I love you more," Yao smiled. Suddenly the image was gone and all that was left was a blank screen. Ivan sighed looking down at the bed.

Only Yao could rip him from a meeting, embarress him, then promptly make him touch himself in front of a camera.

"I love that man," Ivan nodded with a small smile. He stood and sighed stretching. Then his phone rang: Alfred, Again.

"Yes Alfred?" Ivan answered.

"When are you coming back?" He asked.

"Ah, now I guess," Ivan shrugged, "why?"

"Oh, no reason, it's your turn," Alfred laughed. "Ludwig looks like he's going to pop a vein."

"Well in that case I might stop for coffee, do you want anything?"

"Oh yeah, Cap with hazelnut," Alfred grinned.

"Anyone else?" Ivan was in a particularly good mood now. 

"Hey does anyone else want a coffee or something?" Alfred called out. "Right, okay. Double espresso, Latte on skim, Mattie wants a Cap. You want something Ludwig?"

Ivan laughed knowing he had done that on purpose. 

"Ludwig says no," Alfred mused. "See you 20!" 

He hung up and left Ivan to try and remember all those orders. 

* * *

Ivan tried not to look guilty as he walked back into his meeting, his laptop under one arm and the coffee trays in the other. 

"Here we go," Ivan sat down the trays pulling out his own. 

"Thanks man," Alfred leaned foreward. "You're turn by the way."

Ivan suddenly forgot what his computer screen looked like right now. Was he naked on it? Was there a frozen picture of Yao in a maid outfit?

Taking a few steps back he opened the screen and quickly. There as nothing on it, just his desktop. Ivan took a deep breath and sat it down. He shut down skype then plugged it in. 

He hated doing presentation, especially to this lot but... necessary evil. Though most noticed Ivan was in a chirpy mood despite probably being lectured by his lover for an hour straight. 

It was overly suspicious. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R?
> 
> -SeeleFairyWitch-


End file.
